The development of various integrated circuit devices such as calculators, watches, microprocessors, etc. has increased the importance of display devices. These integrated circuit devices and other similar devices process or store information which often requires rapid and frequent reading. Particularly desirable in such display devices are low power consumption, good visibility (high contrast and large viewing angle) and low cost. Particularly important in battery operated devices such as calculators and watches is low power consumption. Various systems are useful in display devices, including ferroelectric ceramics, liquid crystals and various electric systems such as electrochemichromic systems. Although these systems may be satisfactory for many applications, the need remains for greater optical contrast, more distinctive color, and lower power consumption. Particularly important is versatility in applying power to the device system (trading current for voltage, pulse operation etc.) and ability to form a multiplexable display system.